


Songs the Dogs & Vincent Would Give You a Dance To

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [54]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994), Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'If the dogs + Vince gave you a dance, what kind of style/song do you think it would be? Not necessarily romantic (tho it could be 😉), could just be as friends, I don't mind :D' - from anon on tumblr, thank you!!! :'))
Relationships: Freddy Newandyke/You, Larry Dimmick/You, Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Brown (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Vic Vega/You, Vincent Vega/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 54





	Songs the Dogs & Vincent Would Give You a Dance To

**Author's Note:**

> IM GONNA DO BOTH BECAUSE i want to ksdjlsad also im gonna base it like. as if its nowadays bc then theres more music to choose from ygm
> 
> ASLO THANK YOU FOR THIS ITS SUCH A CUTE REQUEST WTF

**vincent:**

  * (romantic) ‘sweet to me’ by summer salt. listen to it you’ll understand why 🥺🥺🥺🥺
  * (as friends) obviously something you can twist to. this dickhead loves to twist so he picks anything similar to ‘you never can tell’. also ‘true’ by spandau ballet bc he’s a cringelord and thinks he’s cool AND upbeat elvis songs



**mr. white:**

  * (romantic) let’s face it—– ‘can’t help falling in love’ by elvis!!!!!!!!!!!!! u cannot prove me wrong. he is TOO ROMANTIC :-O ALSO ALSO ‘midnight, the stars & you’ by al bowlly. honestly any al bowlly songs 
  * (as friends) i’m actually not too sure but i’m thinking oldies? something fun but classic, like ‘that’s life’ by frank sinatra? IDK HELP



**mr. blonde:**

  * (romantic) frank sinatra comes to mind tbh. he’d slow dance with you to his songs 100%
  * (as friends) ‘every breath you take’. idk why but it just seems not too serious, not too like……………. cheesy ygm?? IDK OK IT MAKES SENSE IN MY HEAD



**mr. orange:**

  * (romantic) maybe it’s bc i’ve been obsessing over this song lately (or bc i sang it on karaoke today) but ‘be my baby’ by the ronettes
  * (as friends) anything ABBA. bc he loves abba and this is canon bc i said so and i am right about everything ever



**mr. pink:**

  * (romantic) ‘my kind of woman’ by mac demarco, because he always thinks of you when he listens to it sakldjlksaj. i think he’d like ‘half the world away’ by oasis too
  * (as friends) i feel like pink is into more alternative kinds of music unlike the other guys so i’m gonna say red hot chilli peppers!!!!!!!



**mr. brown:**

  * (romantic) ‘my lucky egg’ by summer salt it’s so CUTE UGH it fits brown’s sweet personality so well askldjkladj
  * (as friends) anything 80s, cheesy, ANYTHING like that. ‘everybody wants to rule the world’ definitely, also he loves singing ‘take me home country roads’ a bit too much he’s so chaotic 




End file.
